Love for Ulquihime
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Short Stories and Poems that are deicated to Ulquihime Update to add more on later dates when i feel like it. I do not own bleach
1. The Heart

**Pyro: I do not own Bleach since this is a ulquiorra and orihime fan poem or whatever you want ot call it **

* * *

><p><strong>My Heart<strong>

I hear something in my chest

It goes thump thump

A beat constant in my ears

A new sound I've never heard

What has happened?

What's is that sound

It gets louder then I look

There you are

Looking my way

The beat races a lot more

It starts me thinking

What the sound is

It's something I've never heard

But has been there

It's making me weak

This feeling that comes with it

It's killing me

Then it hits me

That sound it's

MY HEART


	2. Love

_**Pyro: I do not own Bleaach. I thought what was better than have my question poems like this go to Ulquiorra since he doesn't understnad human emotions**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Love…

What does that word means?

You hear it…

You see it…

But don't know what it is

So I ask you this love…

Do you know what it is…?

How it feels…

I ask people from all over

They all say the same thing.

"When you feel warm inside and you feel like you chest is going to burst that's what love feels like."

"When you like someone with all your heart and want to give them yours heart that's love."

Is that what you have to say about love?

If that's love

Then I must be in it.

I must be in love.

In love with you


	3. Dream

**Betrayal**

My heart is aching from betrayal. My heart is made of glass and is ready to fall. It needs to know the truth even if it shall shatter, because not knowing the truth is really the thing that's killing me. My mind lingers on what has been done, yet anger is not on my mind. Sadness fills heart and mind thinking of suicide. Love save thy soul. It'll bring me to a paradise. It all sets the heart, mind, and soul free. My mind fills with emotion on what has been done. Yet anger has not won. My heart shaped of glass has not crashed. I believe the betrayal is to great to manage on my hest. The pain is suffocating. Lungs won't open even though I try with all of my might. This tells me nothing right now. I know I'm going to die. My heart is aching from this but know it's on the ground broken. Betrayal is making my heartache and breaking it and my walls will sure to break. Watch this paradise come crashing down.


	4. Thank You Author's Notes

Thank You

I want to thank those who are reading and commenting on my stories. It's really nice to know what people think. Please put in your opinion. I'd like to know what you think of all of how I'm doing. Also witht eh direction the story is heading please dont' be afraid to tell me what you think. Also I'll take ideas. i think i already put that in an authors note oh well anyways.. before i start to ramble Thank You I really appreciate everything.


	5. Letter to the sky

**Letter to the Sky**

I need to say goodbye

So I wrote a letter to the sky

Saying my farewell

As well and my pain

For out all the people I miss

You are the most painful.

How can I love my enemy?

How can I love my keeper?

Most would tell me it's an illness,

But I say it's just regret

I saw who you truly were the last minutes

I saw you fade into dust

And float high above

You're ashes disappeared into the clouds

I miss you and I love you

I lie to my friends that

You are no longer on my mind.

In truth you are all I think about.

I let my words float to you

And hopefully you'll understand

Hopefully you have a heart

That you were searching for.

That is why I write this letter to you

_**Pyro: I wrote this after looking at little comic letter to the sky by rivicci on devaintart**_


	6. Dances, Promises, and Past Lives

_Dances, Promises, and Past Lives Are Lively_

**Song Lyrics are in bold**

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

I never thought that I'd see her again, but yet here I am getting ready to take her to this thing called a prom. Uraharra said that it was an important part of being a human girl. I know I should be saying girl since I came back I realized that I'm human and to make matters worse I feel useless. I can still see ghosts and all but I can't help the girl that I've fallen in love with.

I tie my tie and look in the mirror, "I'm really starting to miss that annoying espada uniform right now and I really hate that thing."

I run to my car and sigh thinking I should just walk but thinking of Orihime walking in a dress and heels for all see makes me cringe with guilt, "I still don't feel like I could miss having no emotions."

When I get to Orihime's place I knock and I hear her cuss. What Orihime cussing? She cuts me off from any thoughts that were on their way because she opens the door and I see how beautiful se looks tonight. I smile something that most people would still believe would not be possible but that's the thing about Orihime she makes the things that were impossible maybe even improbable become possible. She smiles back at making my heart beat faster against my ribs.

She's wearing a light blue almost white dress that was long not short and slutty like what most girls are more than likely wearing. He long fiery hair is curled with a white rose on the left side or else it was simply that. She had slight makeup that was just applied to bring out her natural beauty.

Her cheeks turn bright pink well I stared at her but I see how her grey eyes turn more blue-ish as they brighten.

"Onna... Orihime you look beyond what the definition of beautiful."

She blushes, "you're lying I don't." She looks down at her feet making me realize just how she is self-conscious.

"Onna," I use my strict tone and pull her face up gently having her look me in the eyes. She blushes when she realizes I had called her Onna which had become a nickname that I use only for her but mostly to gain her attention, to have her know I'm serious, or many other things. I use a softer tone when I have her looking in my eyes and I run my thumb across her bottom lip, "I would never lie to you Orihime. You know that if it is a lie I won't say it at least not to you. I only say the truth."

She smiles knowing I'm telling the truth, "You're right you always keep promises."

She's right. Others may not believe this but after a week of taking care of Orihime or maybe it was two she cracked my wall bit by bit to have me tell her whatever she wanted and we grew close others wouldn't see it because we knew Aizen would probably kill the both of us even if we were not sleeping together. We did though the night before Ichigo and his friends got close to the castle or whatever you call it, stupid strawberry boy. Well I should be grateful he had taken Orihime away from there and somehow I became human. I smile at that thought.

When did we reach the school? I shrug and walk around the car to open Orihime's door and kiss her on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad I have such a chivalrous boyfriend." When she smiles I smile with her.

I think again about how with other people I'm like a doll the same face all the time, but when I'm with Orihime I feel more light and at peace. Man there must be a lot of arrancars rolling in their graves.

I spot Grimmjow well truth is I more hear him and Neilel trying to calm him. I sigh and hit him on the back of the head.

"Emo what the fuck?"

He did not just, "What the fuck did you call me you piece of trash?"

"Oh still touchy about even after six months, ok, I called you emo."

Before I can hit him Orihime grabs his ear, which for some reason has a lot of nerves in it, and yanks him down so his ear was at her mouth and started to scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE JUST PISSING AND MOANING BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER REASON TO CALL YOU A FUCKING PUSSY."

I fall down laughing making Grim and Nel look like they were about to faint.

I hear Nel giggle, "Oh man the ex-fourth espada laughing I must have died."

Orihime laughs glad we ignored her outburst and ignoring the threats Grimmjow was sending her way because she was still pulling on his ear.

"Now can you hand me back my boyfriend?"

"Why I still need to make sure he learned his lesson?"

"Orihime I think for that he'll need his ear."

I get up dusting myself off and look at Grimmjow's ear and see that It was bruising, "Orihime let the trash go I think he'll remember not to get close to you again." Before Grimmjow says anything I grab his other ear and pull him away, "Don't worry Nel I won't kill or mem him well maybe rip off his arm or something but I think we need a little chat."

I hear the two girls sigh and I know they give each other the look that says 'why do we even bother.' I smile remembering the first time I ever saw it. Grimmjow and I had picked a fight and well we were wrestling around throwing punches and kicks I spotted our girlfriends giving each other the look.

I spend maybe a few minutes talking calmly, even for me to calmly, to Grimmjow creeping him out. I said simple threats he knows I'll go through with if he pisses me off.

When we get back to our girlfriends he still looks like he saw a ghost. Well I don't' know how to put it since we do still see ghosts and hollows. I hear a hollow and sigh wanting to beat it into submission, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I made that promise after I almost died and if it wasn't for…

_Flashback_

_Orihime and I were walking around when a hollow appeared in front of us no one was around so we were not afraid of getting caught. I was calm until the hollow got past me and grabbed a hold of Orihime's throat. _

"_Now you can't call them again now can you." _

_Before she can do anything I jump and kick the hollow sending my hand through its skull and grabbing a hold of one of its four arms ripping that off. I was sent into the wall soon after and I hear Orihime call out to me. _

_She stops when I hear her say, "Oni-chan." _

_I look up to see a man with black hair cutting through the hollow and look at her confused. I get up and run to her to see if she has any bruises. _

_I hear him speak, "Why did you…?"_

"_Oni-chan I know you forgot about me but I won't forget you ever."_

_I hear him mutter, "Is she in shock?"_

_I get a good look at the man and see that he does look like Orihime's brother Sora. He has the same hair of reddish brown and almost blue grey or brown eyes that confuse people. _

"_You must be the soul of Orihime's brother." _

_He looks at me again but he stops giving me that confused glare when he grabs his head. I sigh and pull him up or look at him. I see a waving look in his eyes as he looked at Orihime._

_I hear him whisper, "She still cares even after I hurt her."_

_I dib slap him, "Listen here ok you're still Orihime's brother. You looked after he even after you died. You didn't' let that get in the way, but you were made into a hollow. It's a hollows nature to kill the people closest to them if they are still alive or else all they do is eat souls. Also before that happened you saved her life. You saved her from getting hit by a car. You thought that she forgot about you. Come on if you don't stop shaking like that I'll hit you again but this time harder."_

_He laughs, "Man that sounds familiar."_

"_Do you remember her?"_

"_A little bit it sometimes happens when a soul reaper goes to the human world only a short time after they had died where people they know are alive."_

_I nod and pull Orihime up as she starts to fall asleep, "If you remember her or just want someone here to talk to that isn't a tras… I mean a fool or idiot you'll just have to find me or her even though she is sometimes silly."_

_He smiles, "yeah How about I walk with you just in case you need help you were hurt as well from that throw."_

_I nod and grab my side that was slightly bleeding, "Ok."_

"_So you know my name so how about you tell me your?"_

"_Ulquiorra Ceifer…" I saw the look on his face, "Hey now I'm human if you want to check go ahead."_

"_I read the papers but how?"_

_I shrug, "Truthfully I don't' know but I think it has to deal your sister. When we were enemies and I was watching her she made me think, with something I didn't' think I had my heart._

"_Oh so she gave you a heart again?"_

_I nod and smile down at the girl who was practically asleep I scoop her up and she laughs well snuggling into my chest, "Yeah and she taught me to love. What I remember is total blackness and all I could think about was Orihime and what she was doing and if she was ok. To tell you the truth after the first week with Orihime I learned that if she was hurt even if Aizen told me not to do it I would have saved her. Back then Aizen's orders were absolute. Yet for Orihime I'd break every rule or order he gave me."_

"_So she made you fall you in love." He didn't sound questioning he sounded like he was stating the truth. He was though._

_I nod smiling down at Orihime, "If you read my file then if must have said how I had no emotions. Well that's not totally truth it's just I'm still afraid to let other people to let emotions rise in me besides anger or sadness. With Orihime she makes me feel light and happy. I mean no matter what she can make me smile. She still thinks like a child a bit even after what happened to her and I want to protect that."_

"_Can I ask you to do something?"_

_I nod and look at him, "Don't run off to fight a hollow let the shinigami do that. Also protect me sister I want no harm to come to her. You can take my job of protecting her."_

_I nod, "I promise."_

"_Good well I think is the place you need to be so I'll see you around Ulquiorra." _

_I nod letting my hair hide my face._

_End of Flashback_

Why did I think of that? Oh well.

_We__walk__into__the__gym__and__Orihime__gasps,_"This is beyond beautiful Ulquiorra."

I nod and pull her to me, "You're right but still you're still winning in any beauty contest."

Her eyes brighten even more. I smile and pull her into a hug and she playfully slaps my chest.

Our little world was blown up when Ichigo showed up and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Hey Ulqui-kun."

I hit him and his date I think her name's Senna runs after the flying Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra don't; do that in here we don't need you to be getting kicked out of here."

I smile, "For you I'll be on my best behavior."

"I didn't say be a complete behaved boy. You're fine just the way you are just don't get in any fights." I nod and pull her to me as we walk to get our photos taken.

Whose idea for the theme to be for this dance to be a winter wonderland had a good idea since it's really warm outside and nice and cool in here. We took the picture and were told we could pick it up Monday or something.

We nod and I pull her to the dance floor as I hear the song 'Down,' by Jason Walker came on Orihime's favorite song.

I don't know where I'm at

I'm standing at the back

And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**Never know why it's coming down, down, down."**

I pull her to me as we silently dance together in tune to each other as well as the music.

"**I'm not ready to let go**

**Cause then I'd never know**

**What I could be missing**

**But I'm missing way too much**

**So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for."**

I see her blush on her cheeks as she dances and listen to the song at the same time.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.**

**Oh I am going down, down, down**

**Can't find another way around**

**And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found."**

I look up from Orihime's face for only a second and see people staring at us like were something special.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I never know why it's coming down, down, down."**

I had been looking down at her well we danced. I know she knows that people are watching but she's so much into the music, dancing, and hopefully me. Did I just make myself sound like Grimmjow?

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I'll never know why, it's coming down, down, down."**

The song ended and we stopped dancing perfectly at the end. We look away from each other when we notice that everyone had been watching us in awe. I mean who knew that the school's may I say emo and klutzy princess could dance like that.

I know how to dance from the life I had before I became a hollow. I haven't told Orihime but I know clips of it barely third of the life I had. Still I know that she was in that life and that I loved her like I do now. She's still the same princess that I'll always be looking after except I won't' fail her, not again. It's just if I tell her will she think I'm with her because of my love in if I may I say past life. I was never able to tell her my love until she was dying in my arms. I had given her something much like her hairclips back then and she wore them every day. She was buried with them in her hair.

"Ulquiorra can we go sit down I don't like all these people staring at us?"

I nod pulling her to me, "Yeah you go sit down and I'll get us some punch."

She laughs, "Just be careful it's not spiked like last years."

I get us some punch and some guy is bothering Orihime. I walk up to them and glare at the boy.

"Onna are you ok?' She knows I'm annoyed but not with her.

"Yeah he just won't leave me along about giving him us dancing and if I wanted to dance with him."

I look at the boy and put my glare back on since I wasn't looking at Orihime, "Now can you please leave her alone. She doesn't' want to dance and anyways her boyfriend is here with her."

The guy smirked he knows I'm dating her he's just fucking with me, 'What she has a boyfriend where because I can't see why Hime would date the school's emo?"

Before I can punch him again Orihime punches him right in the nose, "Don't' you talk shit about my boyfriend,' her voice became menacing which is scaring because she's always nice it reminds me of when she slapped me in Las Noches, "or I'll make sure you don't know any kind of pleasure in your life."

"You wouldn't…?" the guy's voice is shaky.

I know Orihime has her scary face if I must say so even if it sounds childish but Orihime has this look that can freeze a person to a spot from how menacing it is. I taught her to do that back in Los Noches because arrancars of lower rank would run off even some espadas were almost scared of her. Yami sure was.

"If I won't I know that Ulquiorra will do something like that for me."

I nod, "Of course now please leave. I don't want to break a promise."

The guy nods and runs off right away we start laughing. Someone hits my back I turn around to see Renji, Sado, Uyuu, Rukia, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Nel, Ichigo, Senna, Harribel, ect anyone I got along with was just standing there baffled.

Of course Grimmjow was the first to speak, "What the fuck did you guys do that that guy?'

Orihime and I started laughing again, "Oh nothing really just teamed up on him with a threat or two."

Renji punches Grimmjow's arm and looks at us, "Like that?"

Orihime giggles, "Nothing really I told him I'd cut off his manhood."

I add, "She looked scary and that's a lot for me to say."

"He didn't' believe me so I had Ulquiorra back me up and he knows how I can be well I'm mad."

The nod remembering probably she lost control of her anger in front of her friends.

_Flashback_

_All of us were walking around after yet another hollow attack it was only the third week since some of us arrancars even some of the weaker arrancars were turned human. We had yet to discover what we could so or even if we were like Orihime and her friends. _

_Orihime was still angry that I had been treating her like I did in Los Noches like she meant nothing in front of her friends yet I've been what they call 'dating' her since I came back since when I found out I was human I ran to her house to see her._

_She readies her hand and I know it's coming but I'm not fast enough so she's able to hit me still not making me stumble but my cheek to sting, "Ulquiorra your such a jerk you're always acting like this in front of them but in private you're…" She was hitting my chest and kicking me an di know I'd have more than a few bruises._

_I kiss her to shut her up and I don't' care what her friends or what the other's think, "Orihime…."_

_She looked at me and saw what I wanted her to my love and loyalty to her and only her. Just like when she first acted like that in Los Noches when were started to get close. _

_She sighs and starts apologizing as I stroked her hair. That was the da we told her friends we started to date the espadas weren't surprised but her friends were Tatsuki got over it after a while and so did Rukia the others were mad for maybe a month or so until they got over it._

_End of Flashback_

They shiver and I chuckle a little, "So are we going to enjoy this or are we going to sit her like a bunch of fools."

We laugh as we pull ourselves off our seats that we somehow sat in. I shrug it off and pull Orihime to the dance when I hear 'Fly,' by Nicki Minja and Rihanna.

I think we danced the whole time until it was time to announce the prom queen and king. Which somehow me and Orihime got sucked into. We said we wanted to drop out but they wouldn't take no as an answer so we just agreed and did nothing for it. We did went by on with our normal life which gave us attention and it seemed we had most of the school saying they'd vote for us.

"The lucky lady who gets to wear this crown…." He rambles on for a short while, "Inoue Orihime."

She looks at me surprised, "I won."

I smile and give her a kiss, "Go up there and get your crown silly."

She nods and walks up there. When she get son top of the stairs she was given a dozen white roses that went with the theme.

"Do you have anything to say Orihime?"

She smiles at the crowd and I know I would have to knock some heads Monday.

"I want to thank my friends and the people who voted for me. I also want to thank my boyfriend who helped me realize I'm not completely helpless like what people think."

I smile at wink at her and she giggles softly.

Again the principle rambles on again and he says my name, "Ulquiorra Ceifer."

"I won…?" Ichigo hits my back I take it as a sign to get up there so I walk up there and a really slutty looking girl walks up to me and puts on a king crown on my head.

Ugh kill me now. I see Orihime and I smile though she walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Thanks for voting for me I guess. It's an honor to be able to stand up here with my girlfriend with these crowns on our heads because of your votes."

I guess I said the right words because a bunch of people cheer and I know right away that its not fake. Still a few jocks looked pissed. I mean I'm the nerdy emo kid. I almost laugh at their faces until I hear that me and Orihime have to have a dance or something almost like a wedding if I must say so.

I almost sigh again when 'Cut' by Plumb came on.

Again me and Orihime had people clapping when we were done I guess we did it again. I realize that they were watching every time we decided to dance. Were we that good?

Orihime's female friends ran over to give their congrates. The guys just followed and we sat down in a nearby table well after we pulled them together. The girls sat their squealing about how lucky Orihime is to win. I roll my eyes and lean my head back annoyed with the simple thick plastic crown on my head. I feel like I need to throw it across the room.

"Ulquiorra are you ok?"

I look up to see Orihime had gotten out of her seat to check to see if I was alright her lips touch my head, "Well you're not running a fever."

I found my voice, "Sorry it's just something flashed through my head and I felt like I need to throw the crown somewhere far from me."

Grimmjow spoke up, "yeah man I've had moments like that to… from what I know so has Nel."

The other former arrancars that were old enough or young enough to pass off as teenagers nodded. In truth only a few became human and came back here. Szayel became a doctor looking for cures for shit. There's maybe twelve of us may be less. I don't really know.

Orihime speaks, "In truth that's happened with me as well. Well I was dreaming but…"

"It felt real..?"

Her friends looked like they knew what we were talking about like that were in the same boat. I chuckle, "Well it seems that we are all having flashbacks from our past."

Grimmjow grabbed my shoulder, "Oh but Ulquiorra wouldn't you have to admit we were friends."

I smile slyly, "Oh and I was the commanding officer that would kick your ass into submission on a regular bases because you kept hastily poor Neilel who was the cousin of the princess."

Before he can say anything like Orihime was the princess i cover his mouth and hit him on the head.

Orihime laughs, "That sounds familiar. In my dream Neilel was my cousin and always acted like a childlike she does now but she loved Grimmjow but hated how he handled things. Anger issues pushed her closer to giving up. I guess working with Aizen for a good five hundred years or so beat him a bit into submission." She laughs, "So I was the princess and I had a huge secret." She looks at her friend than me knowing that I know what she was talking about. "Want to know it?" they nod egar to get some dish on a past life, "Ulquiorra was my secret lover and had him wrapped around my finger."

Grimmjow laughs, "Than nothing has fucking changed."

I hit Grimmjow the same time Nel and Orihime do.

"Ow what the fuck man?"

"Hakuchi o kuso! (Fucking Idiot!)"

Grimmjow flinches as everyone yells the same thing at him like the baka he is.

He tried to speak but Nel pulled him to her and he calmed a lot, "Grimmy please for me calm down and learn to shut up."

He nods and he's a lot calmer.

We hear a hollow and freeze. It's going to transport into the room and I know where right above us.

"Let's move guys."

Everyone nods and walks away from the table as it crashes down.

Before Ichigo could use his soul reaper badge soul reaper Sora showed up and quickly cut through the hollow and when it was gone decided it was time to erase memories.

He looks at us ignoring the gasps, "Can you help me set these guys on the table to make it look like they were fighting?' I nod and help him. When he's done he fixes memories and sighs in relief, "Another easy day has gone by."

"Orihime your brother is a…"

Orihime cuts Tatsuki off, "I know already I met him about a month or two ago, but I thought it was a dream." Orihime smiles at her brother and he smiles back.

"Ulquiorra and Orihime congrates on becoming prom queen and king without even trying."

"Uyuu says it to make it seem like we weren't talking to nothing.

"Thank you."

He smiles, "I need to talk to you two when this is over."

We look at the time, "You know guys it's almost eleven."

The girls' heads check the time, "Wow we've been here for four hours man my muscles are going to hate me in the morning."

I laugh, "Orihime do you want to leave now?"

"yeah I'd like to leave if we could."

We made it to the car before we almost flipped out on Sora for jumping in front of us surprising us.

"Sora don't do that you almost scared me to death!"

Sora and I laugh at her little sentence.

I pull her into a hug and chuckle, "Sorry Orihime."

I put my hands back in my pocket fingering the ring box that lies within. I think if Sora remembers anything about Orihime I'll ask him if I can marry her.

"So are you guys still together since the little incident four months ago?"

Orihime answers for me making me laugh a little at her eagerness, "yup."

She starts to finger her barrettes that Sora had given her that she had placed on her necklace to make it look like their charms. I wasn't eh only one that noticed because Sora reached up and touched the charms on her necklace. Then he fainted great just what I needed.

We pulled him into the car and started to drive to her place. I basically live there (And no we don't' do anything past making out your perverts) instead of Urahhara's shop because it's so crapped and annoying to listen to whose getting a room and whose not. Most of the espadas found jobs like how I teach at a karate studio on weekdays and some weekends I work at the gym.

He woke up right when I parked the car and pulled what I like to call an Orihime (meaning they start to rub their head and laughing nervously or start rambling or even both), "Sorry about that Orihime-chan and Ulquiorra-kun."

We nod, "you remembered Orihime and that now don't you."

He nods, "Yes," he pauses, "I remember everything from that life."

"Good now come inside for a cup of tea."

He seemed surprised by my random order I guess you'd call it because I don't take no as an answer. He nods and get out of the car with us. Luckily no one was watching.

We had tea with Sora and Orihime caught him up on her life and even to my distress gave her some information at how our relationship had started in Los Noches. He glared at me most of that time even though he read it in the file I guess he dint' want to believe that his baby sister was dating a thing like me. After while he relaxed when she started to talk about the times I saved her and how I took care of her. She went into detail at how I found my emotions and heart.

"So you two have become very close since he came back?"

She nods na di go into detail on my time back here. I told him after I woke up at Uraharra's and was given clothes without thinking I ran to Orihime's and practically begged and pleaded for her forgiveness. She was weary at first but to see the great Ulquiorra stooping to begging and pleading she knew I was telling the truth. I told her what happened after I died and I found out it was only two months after I had died. I told him at how Orihime helped me get a job well after the shinigami had everything set up in the human world to make it took like we have been human our whole lives. I told him how I taught kids karate and also worked at nights at the elementary and middle school study help place.

He looked shocked, "Wow you are incredible."

I look at him shocked he's deffently Orihime's brother, "Thank you I guess."

"I'm so glad my sister got over that crush and found a real man."

I know I'm blushing but I don't' care what the hell if this goes right than Sora and I will be family.

Orihime giggles and surprises us both, "I know what the hell was I thinking what a time?"

I fall down laughing after a very pregnant silence. They follow me so we sat there laughing for a short while.

"Orihime go get changed for bed than I'll just wait for my turn?'

She nods and hugs her brother who finally remembers her.

When I hear the water running I pull my hands out of my pocket to stop playing with the box in my pocket.

Sora looks at me, "So Ulquiorra what do you have in your pocket your acting like I did when I was going to ask my girlfriend I had in high school to marry me?"

I pull out the box and hand it to Sora, "Since I came from a long ago where you had to either ask for a hand from a family member that was taking care of the woman or it was arrange. I thought that if you remember I'd ask you if I could marry Orihime."

"If you're going to ask her than you have my blessing. I mean your great with kids, you care and take care of my little sister, and you're the perfect guy." I look at him confused, "you listen to her, you talk to her, you know how to make her feel better, you're handsome, smart, ect. You know where I'm going with this right because if we keep this up my sister will think I'm hitting on you."

I fall down laughing thinking of Orihime's face if she heard some of what he said.

"Ok I get where you're going thank you."

"No problem just remember if you hurt her I'll kill you."

I sigh I remember in my past life when he was the king and when he found out about me and his little sister he said the exact same thing until he pulled me into a noggie and I pray to god he doesn't do that again.

"just keep Orihime happy ok."

"I'd let her be sad because it makes me feel like a bit like a hollow again. Except the hunger is gone. Well everything that I feel now is gone except utter sadness."

"Good Ask her ok. Ask the princess."

I nod pushing the memory of me asking Orihime in our past life together from my mind.

Orihime comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas which consist of a padded tank top and shorts in the arm weather that we've been having.

"Sorry Sora had to leave a hollow."

She nods, "I understand he's a shinigami now so he needs to do what he can to protect people like he always did for me when I was a kid."

"Orihime may I ask you a question?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Of course Ulquiorra you know you can ask me anything at any time."

I'll have to remember that one, "Orihime Inoue will you marry me?"

I pull out the ring that was one of the best ones in the store that matched Orihime. It was plain but it had a hidden hue of colors in them that made it perfect just like my Orihime.

"Yes!"

She jumps into my arms and starts to kiss me with such a passion. She pulls away and removes her hands from my hair so I can put the ring on her finger.

She looked where I had a message engraved, 'Watashi was wainichi o ein ni aishite ikukasu.'

She laughs and pulls me into another kiss and we laugh for some reason. It's so much like the last time I except a person that looks a lot like Aizen didn't show up to ruin it.

"I love you and I'll make your live the happiest thing you ever had a pleasure of living through.

_**Pyro: Yay a perfect but long story I was thinking of adding a epilogue or something what do you guess think…**_

_**Orihime: I want to hear about children and my brother**_

_**Ulquiorra: children sound nice as long as they are Orihime**_

_**Pyro: Sorry for Ulquiorra OCness but I thought that if Ulquiorra was given emotions he'd act like that so there.**_

_**Orihime: Pyro does not own Bleach**_

_**Ulquiora: The girl sure wishes she odes**_

_**Pyro: Hey no gaining up on me! Please tell me if you think if I should add more I know this was long but I didn't' want a long story out of it**_


	7. Flashbacks and Babies on the Way

**Flashbacks and Babies on the Way**

_**Rating- T maybe M**_

_**Summary- Orihime has been married to Ulquiorra for a year and finds out she's pregnant a week before Christmas. When she tells him she starts to remember why she loves him. During the course of the pregnancy she starts to realize things about her and Ulquiorra's relationship. **_

_**Sequel- Dances, Promises, and Past Lives are Lively**_

Orihime's POV

I smile as I touch my stomach even though he doesn't have a baby bump yet, but I know in about a month or two I'll show more. It's almost Christmas and I know that soon I'll have to tell my husband of a simple year and what a year it has been.

Ulquiorra comes home at his usual time his face a straight and unreadable except by me. I can tell he's tired and that Christmas is only a week away so he's been worrying about what we'll do. Also he works during the day, takes online courses, and does night schooling at the college about 1-3 times a week.

He loosens his tie pulling it down as much as he can.

"Sweetie you're home," I smile up at him and give him his kiss.

"So what did you do today?"

"I went to all my college classes. I should graduate a bit late though."

"Why is that?"

"No reason…"

"Orihime you can't hide anything from me."

"Nothing Ulquiorra I want to give you your Christmas present early is that ok?"

"Well I see no harm in it but doesn't that brake customs?"

I smile at hos clueless he is and about what I'm going to tell him, "Ulquiorra I'm pregnant!"

I jump up and down watching his face go through confusion, to shock, and then to pure happiness.

HE wraps his arms around me nuzzling my neck, "that's great Orihime."

He puts me down kissing me with all his heart and I know that's his way of saying I love you. Still it would be a nice thing to say.

I start to cry, "Why don't you say you love me?"

He sighs probably thinking, 'Hormones are worse than normal.'

I sigh as I try to get up "So Orihime how far along do you think you are?"

"Truthfully you think I can answer that at how much we have sex?"

"Well I guess you right," he smiles as he laughs at how right I am and about what we like to do about every night.

I stop crying as I watch him smile. He never smiled when he first came back to me when I was in high school. Soon after that he joined high school with me learning fast and helping me keep balance and with any other problem. He didn't' treat me like I was a child but he was/is protective over me. When Ichigo asked me out on a date you'd think I'd go out with him but instead I said no. When Ulquiorra learned of this I knew right away he was confused because his eyes spoke volumes as did his voice and his words and questions told me he didn't understand.

_****Flashback****_

_I walk into my apartment to see Ulquiorra sitting on my couch as my supper for tonight cooks. He usually does things like this. _

_He said that, "Orihime I worry about you at times it doesn't seem like you eat much at home"_

_I had told him I didn't eat much at home because I didn't' have to the money to or I was just too upset to even think about food. So he told me that he would cook for the both of us when he had an idea that I wasn't going to eat or that he wanted my company._

_I smile at him when he looks up. "Orihime I heard you turned Kurosaki down when he asked you out, why?"_

_I frown slightly, "I don't know truthfully but since Los Noches I have been thinking about my crush on Ichigo and I have learned in the past few months that I had not truly loved him in the way that I want to give him my heart. No instead I loved him like I loved my brother Sora Ichigo was there when Sora died he had to pull me away from my brother's hospital room as he flat lined. His family watched over me for a little bit. Ichigo and Tatsuki had protected me so I loved them as I would family. So when he asked me out I said no. Since then I've been thinking about who I'd want to go out with and I only thought about one person."_

_He takes my hands and rubs them between mine. I smile slightly He's always been nice to me in Los Noches he was rude and a bit cold but he didn't' have a heart. Since he's shown up with one he hasn't really shown his emotions well except when he's with me. It seems whenever I'm involved he feels his emotions and acts upon them. _

"_Who would that be, Orihime?"_

_I look down at my feet afraid that if I tell him that the man that I seem to be in love with is him what he'd do. Would he leave me? Would he laugh? Would be be disgusted?"_

"_Orihime, are you afraid to tell me? Why? Orihime if the guy has hurt you in any way I'll kil him."_

_I start to laugh confusing him._

"_Orihime why are you laughing?_

"_Ulquiorra I'm laughing because the man I love is threating to kill himself without even realizing it." _

"_Oro… you mean you are in love with me? Why?" He looks down away from my eyes as if I was just playing him._

_Odd our roles are reversed. I put a finger under his chin and make him look me in the eyes, "I love you because you have a good heart. Yes I know you were a heartless bastard when we first met, but think of all your actions even with Aizen's orders you did a lot to protect me. You were ordered to kill me yet what did you do after those orders." _

"_I protected you as much as I could I didn't want it to be to noticeable just in case."_

_I nod as I smile up at the ex-espada, "You did a lot to do that even things that didn't follow Aizen's rules and orders. I see a lot of the things you did. You sacrificed yourself to save me and keep me happy. You have no idea at how broken I became after came back to the world of the living. When you showed up human I was surprised but happy. You had gained your heart but you were so sad. None of my friends would talk to you and everyone else was either scared to approach you. So I decided that day to talk to you," he smiles up at me, "You and I are much alike. Surrounded by people yet feeling so alone. Uraharra was mostly running tests and their kids that live their became to antsy to even talk to you. So I wanted to become your friend it was kind of cute at how you were shy of what I would do but when I hugged you after I asked to become friends I knew right away that I couldn't leave you alone that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with me. Soon after that I realized all the things you do is to make me smile."_

_He blushes, "So I'm found out huh?" I nod and he just smiles, "I'm glad I was found out so Orihime would you like to go out on a date tonight I got the night off?" Again I smile as nod, "Good go get dressed we're going to the Sakura festival today."_

_I jump up grabbing the green kimono I had bought. I look down to realize that it's an emerald color just like Ulquiorra's eyes. Tonight is going to be great."_

_****End of Flashback****_

"So Orihime do you want to do anything tonight?"

I shake my head and start to kiss him with so much passion. Leading him to our bedroom.

I'm on my fourth month and I think Ulquiorra is one more fit to going crazy. Every day I end up crying my eyes out or throwing something saying he was calling me fat or cheating on me.

Today it's both, "Ulquiorra you made me fat!" I throw something soft that's what I always make it. I always make sure they're soft things.

I pick up a teddy bear that makes me stop my fit for a short second. I throw something at him which ends up being a block knocking him in the head, "Ulquiorra I want some me time. I don't' want to hurt you so please can you leave the apartment for a little bit."

I start to play with the teddy bear. He walks over to me kissing my forehead, "Ok I'll leave you to yourself for a little bit ok. I'll be right back."

I nod not looking at my husband ashamed of the way I'm acting. It's only been two months since I told him and we have five more to go.

I look down at the teddy bear that Ulquiorra got for me when we had our first real fight. I smile at the memory.

_****Flashback***_

_I walk to the place Ulquiorra works to see a girl that reminds me so much of Loly trying to flirt with him as he goes to get his boss some coffee. _

_I walk into the office and right away the guy that works security looks my way smiling, "Oh Miss Inoue it's been a while how are you?"_

_I laugh at how the old man acts whenever I come here, "I'm good Frank. How about you?"_

_He laughs a little bit, "I'm good I have a new granddaughter she was born yesterday. Should I go call Ulquiorra I mean it is the young man's lunch break?"_

"_Congrats. Yes, that would be really nice of you Frank me and Ulquiorra are supposed to have lunch at the beach today."_

"_Oh that sounds romantic. I really didn't expect him to get a girlfriend like you Miss Inoue. I mean the boy is a bit of a downer. Still I'm glad the young man has someone to keep his spirits up."_

_I smile, "I know we get that a lot but in truth I'm the only person that can emotions out of him that don't' deal with anger or sadness."_

"_Ah young love you have become his own personal sun."_

"_I like that I'm his sun. It's kind of ironic. Oh before I forget who is that girl that was trying to flirt with him?"_

"_Ah she's our new intern, Loli, he has to train her in, but it's becoming harder for him because she just keeps going at him."_

_I smile at him, "Oh don't worry Frank when I'm down with our little talk she won't even look at him without feeling fear." _

_I see Frank shiver after I turn around to stalk over to the new girl, "Hi you must be Loli I'm Orihime."_

_She look at my hand and gives me a glare, "Who are you?"_

"_Oh I'm Ulquiorra's girlfriend. I come here to pick him up but I also deliver things from the office I work at."_

"_Oh so you're the bimbo I've heard about that hangs all over him."_

_I almost knock her out right then and there because she's trying to say that I'm here. _

_I ground out through clenched teeth, "Who are you calling bimbo you fucking skank. I bet that you've tried to fuck any guy that even looks at you!" _

_She gasps and I know I'm right. Huh she is like Loly from… No I won't think of that. Loli slaps me then grabs my hair and pulls my face towards, "Listen here you fucking bitch…" _

_She stops and gasps I see a pale hand unclench her hands from my hair, "No one talks to my Orihime like that."_

_I look behind me to see that Ulquiorra is right behind us with the look that i remember that meant 'if you don't' listen right this second I will not hesitate to kill you.'_

_I growl when I hear her speak again, 'But Ulqui-kun I was just telling her to back off you are mine. She wraps her arms around him and he just freezes."_

_I turn around to hear her say, "Ulqui-kun why are you into such an insecure girl who can't even think without her friend right there to make sure that she doesn't mess up?"_

_I look behind me to see Ulquiorra still frozen. I look at him and run off._

_I run into my apartment and lock the door then run into my bathroom slamming and locking the door than blocking it so if he did unlock it he wouldn't be able to get in. I look at myself in the mirror. I hate myself for acting like that but she stood there and said all those things. I wonder how much she heard. I hear the door open and I know that its either Tatsuki or Ulquiorra but I think it's the later. I hear knocking on the door. _

"_Go away! I don't even want to look at you!"_

"_Orihime what she said is all a lie! You're not insecure and even if you are you find a way around it. Also the thing about your friends is a lie and if it was true would be even be talking. I would I have become your friend would I be dating you. Would I be able to tell you that I love you and only you? That skank can just drop dead. I swear that was actually Loly and she just wanted our lived to turn into a living hell for pay back. Please open the door. I want to give you something."_

"_What if I don't' want to leave the bathroom?"_

"_Then I'll sit out here waiting for you. I'll sit out here my entire life if it means that I could hold you for a second, even though I want to hold you for eternity."_

_I smile, "What would your last words be?"_

_(This part is kind of liked from forever and a day) I hear the light happy smile in his voice, "I'd say I forgive you and I'll love you forever and a day?"_

_I smile at his words, "What do you mean forever and a day?"_

_He chuckles, "I mean even after I die I would love you even after forever even after I die I'd find you again and I'll still love you." I move everything and get ready to unlock the door, "I love you Orihime. You may be hard to understand at times but that's one of the many things I love about you. You make my life bright. You are the sun that I never truly say in my dark world."_

_I open the door and launch myself at Ulquiorra. I start crying into his shoulder sobbing my sorry and he just holds me in his arms stroking my hair. _

_I look up at him as he hold out an emerald locket on a teddy bear, "The locket is so that you have a reminder that I'm always in here and the teddy bear is to hodl at night when I'm not there for you to anchor yourself here until I'm there for you again."_

_I smiled and kissed him. The last time I saw Loly I had punched some sense into her head and she left Ulquiorra alone. _

_****End of Flashback****_

I smile as I finger my necklace and hold the teddy bear close to my chest I wake up to someone rubbing y back. I look behind me to see Ulquiorra smiling. Something that would be found creepy to some but I can see the love in his eyes.

"I see you still have them." I laugh as I hit him slightly with the teddy in the arm. I lean over to kiss him where I had hit him with the block. "Oh so your sorry?" I nod and he smiles. Uh oh. He starts to tickle me all over. After about ten minutes of tickling me he stops kissing my forehead, my eye lids, cheeks, and ten my lips. After a short and passionate kiss he goes lower to rest his head on my belly kissing that.

"Hello little one was mommy mad at daddy today but don't' worry we'll always be there for you."

I smile down at him, "What do you think we should name them?"

"Them…?"

I nod, "Yes I was talking with the doctor after you left he called and said there seemed to be a mess up and it seems we may have twins and we should come in tomorrow to see for sure.

He smiles and kisses my stomach again, "Well for a girl I like Amy or Miki. For a boy I like Christopher or Mizuki."

I smile, "I like Mizuki and Amy especially if their girls."

He nods in my stomach kissing it again. I pull him up to kiss him again, "You're going to make this a touch night for me huh?" I nod kissing him again.

I have few weeks left to my pregnancy and I'm glad it's almost over all these whack hormones are driving me insane and I know Ulquiorra is tired of me getting sexually frustrated, angry enough to kick him out of the house, or I lock myself in the bathroom crying.

I smile looking at my stomach that has grown so much over the time period of eight and a half months. Ulquiorra and I had created two lives and in a little bit I' going to give birth to two adorable children.

I know Ulquiorra is getting antsy about the babies.

"Orihime do you think I'll be a good father? I mean what I remember from my past life before I was a hollow I was happy and had two little girls but I had died two years after they were born."

I smile taking his face in my hands, "Ulquiorra you'll be a wonderful boyfriend do you remember what happened the first time I got sick that I had to be taken care of and you were the one that took care of me?"

He nods smiling.

_****Flashback****_

_I had started to puke and I know that everyone was to busy with things for me to take them out of it. Ulquiorra said yesterday that his boss is almost forcing him to take five days off starting today I think I'm going to call him. _

_I called him up and he said that he would be right over. I think I like it better when I get sick during the winter. _

_My boyfriend uses his own key to get in and when he walks in I'm in the bathroom puking. He sighs at how hoot my place is, "Orihime you're coming to my place until I can fix that air-conditioner of yours."_

_I was not strong enough to fight him off even if I wanted to. So I just let him pick me up cradling me in his arms. He starts to walk to my door but stops for a second grabbing a stuff animal from my pile in the corner. He puts it in my hands were I end up pulling it to my chest. He walks out of my house somehow able to lock his door and still hold onto me without waking me._

_When we reach his apartment the apartment I hear a few people whispering and right away I know that Ulquiorra is probably glaring at them. When we walk into his apartment and he walks straight into his air conditioned room setting me on the bed only putting a sheet on me to cover me up. I snuggles into his bed and soon I was asleep. _

_He took care of me for the days I was sick and even after the third he almost screamed at me, "Orihime I know you hate hospitals but we are going to one and that's final." _

_I hate to agree with him but he's right. I pull my phone out and hand it ot him, "Ichigo's dad is a doctor just call him, but I warn you he's a bit odd."_

_He nods and calls him up asking him if he can come check me out and just said that I've been very ill for the last few days. When Ichigo's dad showed up I was kind of surprised but in truth it was suspected after we met I became a third daughter to him. _

"_Orihime-chan oh my are you alright?"_

"_No!" I shoot up ready to yell at him because I'm so annoyed that I've been stuck in a bed for the last three days, but I end up falling back onto the bed holding my head in my hands Ulquiorra comes rushing to me right away._

"_Orihime what have I told you don't' do anything rash. We don't' want you to be sick for any longer now do we?"_

_I look to see Kurosaki-san looking at us with a smile on his face, "So who are you except you didn't' tell me on the phone?" _

_Ulquiorra looked at him without fear, "I'm Orihime's boyfriend Ulquiorra Ceifer."_

"_Well Ulquiorra it just seems that she has the flu."_

_She looks at him like he's insane, "Kurosaki-san the flu in the middle of the summer I don't think so."_

"_Anyways she should only be sick for a few more says. Have you been giving her any medicine?"_

"_Ulquiorra nods and point to the stuff he's been feeding me much like when I was his captive, but this time a lot more gentle. _

_Kurosaki-san nods smiling, "Well aren't you a smart boy. These work the best for colds and that also upset stomach. Well it seems we may have a soon to be doctor on our hands"_

_Ulquiorra and I look at each other rolling our eyes as we look at each other. _

_The last day of his vacation time is over I start to get over my cold. So I spent the entire day with him just lying there watching Tv._

_****End of Flash****_

I smile, "So are you sure you're going to be a doctor I mean it's going to be a while. Are you sure you want to work as that man's assistant even if you get paid a lot of money?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to make up for all my wrongs. I want to save people Orihime."

I smile at him taking his face in my hands, "Then save people Ulquiorra, but remember you're going to have a family soon with that will come resposibilies."

He nods, "I know Onna I will take care of my family first. You and our children are always going to be on my mind."

"Oh Ulquiorra I love you. I know you will be a perfect father with just the way you think like that."

He laughs a little, "Yeah now that I have a heart I can feel things and I know that my new found family with you and your friends."

I smile at my husband, "And we will always be with you," I place a hand over his hear, "We will always be here."

He smiles at me as he grabs my hand in his.

"Oh god Ulquiorra I think the baby is coming!"

He runs into the room looking shocked, "Now the baby is coming now! SHIT!"

He picks me up and moves out of our apartment, but since I said there were memories he agreed it be big enough for now since they'll be just babies for a while. Still we should find a bigger place. I know he's right but I want to not worry about it until I have a baby.

He runs out to our car calling everyone that the baby is on the way. They all say bring me to Ichigo's dad's hospital. Lucky for us it wasn't that far from our home.

A few hours later….

"Ulquiorra I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"You're not getting ay for a very long time!"

"Ulquiorra you better…. Ahhh."

Ulquiorra POV

She spent most of her time giving birth screaming things that make me cringe and Ichigo's dad sat there laughing his ass off. He's not the one who's hand is getting broken, but since he has a son and two twin daughters he must know a little about this.

"Don't worry woman giving birth say things like this all the time."

I hate having Kurosaki's father taking care of Orihime but I know that I have to get over it. I sigh as I look over to see that his daughters were helping and cringing every time Orihime would yell something at me about me being an idiot.

Still it's worth getting my hand broken if I get to see my two children get born into this world. I look at Orihime and I see my two lives clash. I see a younger Orihime shouting similar things but my hand is already broken surprising that I was a captain of an army and my hand is broken well my wife gave birth to two healthy little girls.

I almost jump up and down when I hear, "Well congratulations you have a new born baby girl."

He hands my baby girl over to his brown haired girl Yuzu or something. She cleans her up and wraps her up and hands her to me. I smile as I hold onto the little girl after giving a look that pleaded me to hold our baby girl. She let me go and I held our baby girl I smile over at Orihime even if she starts cursing at me again. Until the next baby comes.

"Congrates you have another baby girl."

Orihime looks at me and smiles, "So you can hold Amy and I'll hold Mizuki."

I shrug as best as I can, "Fine by me we did agree to those names."

She smiles as I lean over her as Ichigo's other sister Karin hands Orihime our other baby girl, "Welcome to this world Mizuki," she gives Mizuki a kiss on the forehead, "Also welcome to this world Amy." She gives Amy a kiss on the forehead smiling.

I smile right back but look at Dr. Kurosaki, "hey can you look at my hand I think she broke it?"

Four good things came out fo today:

Amy was born with no complications

Mizuki was born with no complications

Orihime didn't keep to any of the threats she made

Lastly my onna didn't break my hand only a slight fracture that will heal in a few days

_**Pyro: So what do you think? I added a lot more swearing than I thought I would but pregnant woman can be really scary. So I thought Orihime is calm but when it came to Ulquiorra she wasn't always herself. Also Ulquiorra was a little bit more OOC than I thought he would end up so sorry about that**_


	8. Make You Smile

_**Make You Smile**_

Please my love don't you cry

It beats me up inside

I want to see you smile

That is brighter than the sun.

I want to see your eyes glow

As happiness over flows into her soul.

I want to see your face flush red

Either from embarrassment or excitement.

You always look at me with eyes of steel

Or eyes that would put a waterfall to shame.

Only when you sleep your face seems so innocent and at ease.

I wanted to just watch you

But I had to leave

And I didn't want to be creepy.

You say I'm completely composed and calm

But every time I'm near you

My mind goes haywire.

I always almost lose control,

But I pull myself together afraid.

Afraid I'll hurt you even more

Or to be hurt

Something I never want to happen ever again.

I'm sorry I helped tear your heat out

Is there anything I can do to make you smile again?

All I want to see just one more time is your smile.


	9. Ulquihime All Because Group Therapy

_**All Because of Group Therapy **_

**Prequel to: All Because I Love you**

_**Pyro: Hey I'm writing this based off of what I'm going through right now… I'm in a depression group so I thought what would happen if Ulquiorra and Orihime met in one and started to get to know each other that way**_

"Speaking Out Loud"

'Thoughts'

Orihime's POV

Today I have to go to the doctor to talk with them since it's been a while and they want me to go back to my group therapy sessions since I told the shrink I had to see to go to hell since he reminded me of my father who left my mother, brother, and me alone to try and fend for ourselves shortly after our mother died.

Tatsuki comes straight into my house and pulls me out so we can make it to school on time.

We run into the building she pulls me aside and started to curse, but all I caught was, "Espada."

I sigh at her and look around the corner and my friend and spot the top ten most dangerous people in the school who aren't afraid of the police or really anything. The only three people that don't fit in with the group are Ulquiorra, Neilel, and Stark.

Ulquiorra is a handsome seventeen year old with emerald eyes, black hair, and what draws people's eyes to his face besides his eyes and he's hot is the scars that look like tear marks going down his face and no one knows how he got them. He acts cold towards people but I think it's because he doesn't' know how to show emotions. Ulquiorra loves books and music.

Neilel, Aka Nel, is a greenette, light tan eyes, and a pink scar that goes across her nose that she got from Nnoitora snuck up on her a few years back before she became more grown up. She hates violence and even though she may act strong and hard headed around her group of 'friends' she is shy, sweet, acts a little too happy, and loves to give people hugs.

Stark is the tallest out of all of them he has brown hair and brown eyes to match. To match his looks he's the laziest person that I had ever had to courtesy of laying my eyes o.

I know this because even though she's part of the espadas she isn't afraid to hang out with people outside of that crowd. The espadas were created by the principal of the other school Sanosuke Aizen to keep the students in line and fear him all the same. We also know that Aizen wants more than just the school. He had created them to become his mercenaries when they graduate.

He picked them when they were young and secretly trained them I know this because he tried to have me as the 'doctor' of the group when I said no he picked Szayel. You'd wonder why I say that only Ulquiorra and Nel don't fit without adding Szayel but to say he likes to 'play doctor' on people, torture, he finds it to be really funny and the only way to entertain himself. They wouldn't be completely like that if they never joined Aizen well there's a few who still be who they are just not as bad or not that controlled. The thing about espadas is they all are from broken homes or have no homes to go back to.

I smile when I see Ulquiorra ignore Grimmjow and call him trash pissing Grimmy off, but he calms down when Nel touches his arm and she smiles at him drawing his attention only to her and away from her foster brother.

I pull away from Tatsuki and walk past them or at least try Nnoitora grabs a hold of my waist pissing me off. I look at him and elbow him in his hard face breaking his nose.

Before I could feel his wrath Ulquiorra pulled me away and looked at Nnoitora, "Leave the Onna alone at least from where people can see."

I smack him as hard as I could surprising everyone even Ulquiorra, "You inconsiderate jerk."

I stomp off muttering incoherent things about how hoping very bad things to happen to him.

When two thirty came around I was excused from class and given homework that he was going to give out later.

I begrudgingly accepted the homework and left class for the day the beginning of what will turn into a very long twelve weeks.

I walk into the shrink's office to see the one person with the most beautiful emerald eyes and blackest hair that puts nighttime to shame.

I ignore the fact that I start to feel horrible when I see that his eyes look beyond sad to see me. Not that I expected them to be all cheery to see me since we never truly talked.

I check myself in and wait for them to call our names.

"Ciefer Ulquiorra, Inoue Orihime…" that was the only two names that I heard and looked over at Ulquiorra shocked and for the second time today I see shock on his face, but it disappears fast like all the other emotions I catch on his face.

We walk to the office/ meeting room that the group is in. I look around and there's six of us which is pretty big for a group starting this late.

"Ok before I start going over introducing yourselves I need to go over the rules:

No speaking about other's from the group

No cellphones

Now that's the only two main rules if you have something to negative to say make sure that its not about someone in the group or someone they care about if you know someone."

I look around but no one catches my eye except the girl Ulquiorra is talking to that looks a lot like him.

"How about we start with the brother and sister?"

"Hi my name is Melody Ceifer and this silent fellow by me is my twin Ulquiorra Ciefer."

Ulquiorra just rolls his eyes and looks at his sister like she was a dirty diaper.

"Alright is there anything you want to tell the group about yourself?"

I watch Melody look away from everyone but when she looked back she had a fake smile much like what I do, "Well there's not much about myself except I love to draw, write, take photos, and I have spent over half of my life at the library reading."

We went around the circle and I was saved for last, "My name is Inoue Orihime I love to cook, read, watching movies, and act."

They nod and we sit there and talk about mood diaries today and I felt eyes on me the whole time. I look up to see Ulquiorra staring at me and his sister looking back and forth between us.

The group ends two hours later and I'm the last person to leave.

When I exit the room standing there is Melody smiling, "Hi for we can introduce ourselves one on one I'm Melody but you can Call me Mel."

"Orihime," she gives me a hand which I take shaking it she smiles.

"Look Orihime-chan I wanted to ask you if there's anything between you and my brother?"

I shake my head, "No there's nothing going on between Ulquiorra-san and I."

She laughs, "If that's what you believe but I think my brother may have a secret crush on you that he doesn't' even realize yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well how about you and I go out for some ice cream or something and I can tell you the story about Ulquiorra and me."

"fine by me," I shrug and Mel-chan smiles brightly where she looks truthfully happy.

We find a nice little ice cream shop and when I see the owner I smile, "Michel-san," I wave widely to him.

He looks up and is caught by surprise, "OH my Inoue-chan it's nice to see you again and I heard about Sora I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it and you'd think you'd come here after his death but you haven't. I was in the hospital because of a little accident with falling down a few flights of stairs."

I nod and I know a few tears escaped, "Thank you and I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure if you visited his grave just once and he'll forgive his best friend."

We sit down and the black haired and green eyed girl lifts an eyebrow, "Michel helped my brother raise me after my brother took me in. Before you ask my father left for the army when I was a baby but he died soon after, my mother died of cancer, and my brother four or five years ago my brother was hit by a car when he ran home to get to work before I woke up since we got in a fight about my hair and I said something that I shouldn't have now that I think I can barely remember what I said to him. Still he was all I had left and I drove him outside that morning and I can't even remember what I said to him. Except something about how he didn't' know me and he'll never be like mother or even the bastard that left us."

"That sounds a bit like what happened before our father killed himself before Ulquiorra and me when we were ten."

"What happened?"

"My mother had died well pulling me and my brother out of our car when we were nine. What happened was our car flipped and our mother got us out in time but she didn't' before the car lit on fire with her in it she wasn't able to get out in time. Our father blamed us and beat us for a year and it didn't' help that before that he had beat us anyway it just got worse after our mother was there. Ulquiorra got the worse of it because eh protected me since I can remember. He took all the beatings and wen he showed emotions it was worse he learned never to show emotions and now its stuck by him because he believes that he can't have emotions without falling apart. He had a best friend he called her his princess they never separated, but then there was an accident when we all were going to a bowl-o-rama for her birthday truthfully I never told Ulquiorra that's all I remember but that day he lost the memory of her and I think she lost memories of him or at least wants to was the day that our mother was burned to death."

"Sorry to hear that," she leans over and wipes away my tears.

Her phone goes off and she looks and goes, "Sorry it's my brother he's really protective over me he and his friends fright over it sometimes."

"What do you know about his friends?"

"Nothing really except they are vandals, love to fight, and pulling my brother into messes that he can barely get out of."

She answers her phone and listens and her face saddens, "What do you mean he's hurt?" Silence, "Calm down Grimmjow I'm coming to the hospital right now."

'I don't like the feel of this.'

"I'm coming with you." I pop out of my seat and run after her.

We get to hospital and Grimmjow is sitting there with Nel.

When Nel looks up and sees me she smiles sadly, "Orihime," she runs up and hugs me, "Someone tried to blow up our hide out and Ulquiorra saved my life he blocked one of the pipes that was used to do the damage. They say he may not live."

I get up and run over to the room that Ulquiorra is in and look inside when I see that he's awake I smile.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice is really wheezy making me cringe.

I sit down in front of him and go, "Ulquiorra what happened to you?"

He didn't look at me he just looked out the window but I lean over and touch his tear marked scars that… No, I'm going to think about that.

His head snaps up at me and glares well grabbing my wrist, "No one touches these not even my sister."

I flash a sad smile and run out of the room confusing everyone especially Ulquiorra.

Mel-chan chases after me, "Wait Hime-chan."

I reach a bathroom and lock myself in a stall, "He doesn't remember."

I hear someone knock at the stall and I know its Mel, "Orihime what's wrong why do you act like you're a seven year old and my brother told you he hated you?"

I walk out of the stale and smile at her sadly. I walk over to the wall and slide down it, "You were talking to me about Ulqui-kun's princess well I'm her. I'm his little Hime."

"If you're his little princess how did he get the scars on his face?"

"One night when Ulqui was only about seven your father got drunk and beat Ulquiorra after Ulqui had locked us in the bathroom. I had come over to play and my brother was going to come back later to pick me up. He started to cry that day because he was upset that the two of us got mixed up in this. So your father broke his beer bottle and told your brother, "If you're going to cry I might as well be reminded what emotions will dig for you." Right after he said that he cut tear marks going down your brother face. What surprised me wasn't what your father wasn't doing, but that your brother didn't' scream or cry during or after your father did that."

I look away and count to ten for myself to calm down, if Ulquiorra won't cry then neither will I.

I look back at his sister and smile, "Look if I can at least see him smile after these eleven more weeks are up then I'll be able to let him go and forget that I remember him."

She looks at me surprised but I ignore that and walk out of the hospital and away from my past at least for the time being.

It's been four weeks since I talked to Ulquiorra because I talked around him in group but me never straight out talked to him.

Today is an odd day when I walk out of the room standing there isn't Melody trying to apologize but is Ulquiorra.

"What do you want?"

He hands me a picture of when he was a six and standing by him with arms around his neck with a huge smile on her face is a young me. I almost smile of the memory it was a week when his father was away at a business retreat. During that week I stayed over to hang out with them and see their mother as well. My brother took this opportunity to start his night schooling. We had so much fun and the first day we took that pic of many.

"'What is this? Why don't I remember this?"

I look away taking a deep breath and look back at him, "That's you and me when we were kids and the best of friends."

"I don't believe you I'd remember if an Onna like you was my friend."

I get up and pull his ear down to my mouth which wasn't that far anyways, "Than you are the biggest idiot in the world!"

I stalk off again but to before I hear Mel's voice say, "She was there when mom died except she went flying out of the car since she didn't have her seat belt on she took it off so she could slip into the back of the van to be with us mostly you. Part of her upper legs were skinned"

I reach down well I walk and touch my upper leg where some of my skin was scrapped off bad enough that they couldn't do anything about it. For some reason it was just m upper thighs that won't heal after my skin grafts. To me they are the most ugly thing that have ever befallen me.

It's been two weeks since I went to group and I'm going today because I calmed down and am ready to face Ulquiorra once again. I'm calm now and can face him. Today's weather is really warm so I stare at my shorts but even after almost ten years since I've gotten these scars and I'm still afraid to show them to anyone.

I wear my most beautiful knee long skirt with a simple tank top under a t-shirt. I look at myself and smile.

'I wonder what Ulquiorra will think about this look?'

"Why should I care what he thinks? He doesn't believe me and he doesn't care about me."

I hear frantic knocking at my door and when I walk to answer it out of habit I call, "Who's there?"

"It's me Melody come on let me in please!" he voice matches her knocking.

"Fine," I open the door and she runs into my house shutting and locking my door behind her as fast as she can move.

"What does my brother do with his _friends_?" she air quotes friends and her voice sounds so worried.

Still I don't know how to tell her what they do.

"What do you mean what do they do?"

"I mean are they a gang?"

I look away and nod and she asks, "Why would they come to the house to take Ulquiorra somewhere? He told me before he left to come over here and no matter what stop anywhere else to just come straight here."

"Well first I have to tell you a story that only I know the truth of the gang that Sanosuke Aizen had created when we were ten. He had found us on the streets fighting or in a broken home and asked if we'd like to learn to fight back, but everything he wants comes with a price. I knew that so I told him I wasn't interested I had better things to worry about. Like finding you and your brother he didn't know that. Everyone believed that I forgot about him and my childhood but I never did I just acted like that to try and lower the pain in my heart. Well Aizen or Lord Aizen as he likes to be called wants a group of trained mercenaries and he'll do whatever he can to keep them. From what I've heard from my friends in the gang Shinigami Ulquiorra is the most obedient of them all. Still they don't know that he has everything to lose… All the good ones do. Stark has a girlfriend who Aizen wants in the gang, but if he keeps up what he's doing Aizen won't bother her. Grimmjow and his girlfriend are in the gang together. Grimmy has his mother who just pulled herself together after eight years I believe. Neilel has a baby sister at the age of five I think. Also there's her mother that she still cares about even though they were taken out of that home at the age of twelve or something for abuse. Harribel she has her grandparents to think about since her grandmother who's only fifty has cancer and her grandfather works for the school that Aizen is control of as a teacher. I think that's the ones that have things to lose and they still work for Aizen because they want to protect them. I know all of this because I'm good at being a spy and no one can refuse telling me anything. Also Neilel can be talked into telling me about anything. I wanted to be sure I was right one day so I asked. Now to the dangerous part. If it seems like someone is thinking of leaving they'll be great danger and so will the peoples that they care about are in the most danger. So you need to hide out for a while."

I go to leave but she grabs a hold of me and hangs me an envelope, "My brother told me to have you read this before you went anywhere."

I look at the letter and she nods and I read out loud without realizing I was.

"Dear Orihime,

I never realized that me not remembering you had ruined your life. I found the rest of the pictures and looked through them I started to remember things. Things that I thought I would never feel towards anyone stronger than what I feel towards my sister. I think the Espadas realize that so they're going to take care of me," I drop down to my knees and Melody starts to hold me, but I kept reading even if I really don't want to, "I want to tell you something that my sister probably already knows is I think I may love you Orihime," I smile sadly, "You are the only person to make me feel so alive, so human. I cant' let Aizen get away with what he's doing so I think I'm going to find a way to stop him. I want you and my sister to find your friends of the Shinigami and stay with them so you two can be safe. I don't want anything to happen to the two of you. If I get lucky and am able to get through this alive I was wondering if you'll go on that date that we joked about when we were kids. I'm also glad that your hair grew back so long and you kept those pins from your brother. I have a question do you still wear that necklace that I got for you, the silver heart locket with our pictures I them?"

I touch my necklace and smile.

I started to read the rest of the letter, "I wonder if I get to see if around your neck again and see you smile so brightly when you look inside it and see our picture. Orihime there's so much that I want to tell you but they all cant' fit in a letter and if they would I would rather tell you in person. I heard there's a dance at your school tonight if I make it through the day please meet me there. To you and my sister if I don't make it I'm more sorry than I'd ever be or had been. You have my heart in your hand Orihime. I hope you protect it.

With all my Heart and Love,

Ulquiorra"

I look down at the letter that's sprinkles with tears that weren't just my own but Ulquiorra's. I gasp when I make that rationalization.

I start to cry and yell, "That idiot if he thinks I'll let him get himself killed he's so wrong."

I run to my room to pull out my phone, "A little conference call won't hurt."

"What do you mean conference call?"

"I'm calling my friends from the Shinigami and going to beg them for a favor. I'm not going to let Ulquiorra get himself hurt or killed because of me."

I call all my friends worrying all of them.

"Orihime why aren't you at school? Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment with Ulquiorra's sister Melody. Look I want to ask a favor."

"What is the favor Hime-chan?"

My eye brow twitched, "I want to save all the espadas that have something to lose, the ones that are there because they want to save the ones that they love. Not all of them are as bad as they may seem would you be acting like this if I accepted to join the espadas?"

"WHAT?"

I hold the phone away from my ear well they all yell something into the speaker.

"QUIET AND LET ME FINISH YOU IDIOTS!" they quiet down since I never yelled at any of them or anyone, "Look I was asked to join them by Aizen but I turned them down. We can't… Wait one second I know who else to call and who owes me a favor. Anyways will you help me save them?"

They put me one hold and talk amongst themselves for what seemed like forever.

"Melody can I borrow your phone to call someone?"

"Sure," she digs around in her pocket and pulls out her phone, "here."

I take the phone and call my friend's boyfriend Gin.

He answers on the first ring, "Who's this and how did you get this number?"

"Shut up Gin it's time for you to repay me."

"Channy," the nickname he gave me since he's under cover, "What do you want exactly?"

"I want you to tell me where Aizen is. He has Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neilel since they are pulling away and the others that he's been threatening to stay there."

"I know that Channy," damn, "But I'm not looking at it right now."

"What do you mean you're not there?"

"No, I'm not. I'm at home with my wife."

"Gin get the two of you out of there and find the Shinigami since you are part of the old version of the gang."

I hear him sigh, "Fine I'll get the other members there as well so we can talk this over with them."

"Fine by me," we hang up and I'm off hold.

"Fine we'll help you, but you can call the council."

"WHAT? Why me?"

"You're the one that's asking us a favor. You never joined us you helped people that you knew diserved it and you thought a few people on both sides are the only ones that need your help."

"I hate you all right now," we hang up.

I call Kisuke the one you call to get to the council, "Hello."

"Hey Kisuke I need to talk to the council about Aizen."

"Really this wouldn't have to deal with your childhood friends."

"It does and doesn't he needs to be stopped and he may kill a few of them."

"Fine."

I talked with the council for what seemed to be hours and finally they agree to meet us at 12 at the old headquarters."

I take Melody blind folded there to make sure that she doesn't know where it is I also put head phones on her ears and a strong perfume under her nose.

"Sorry but it's what they do to everyone that doesn't have anything to do with the Shinigami."

"So you're part of it?"

"Nope, I just help them out whenever they need me. I'm going to be a doctor I've been training for that since I took care of your brother's face after your father cut it."

"Really you were only seven years old Hime-chan?"

"Yeah you can ask anyone I'm in all app courses and a few that are college courses."

"That's so cool Hime-chan."

"Hime-chan we've been standing in the same spot and you took the headphones off but why can't' I see yet?"

"The council has to Ok it."

We stand there for a good ten minutes before my friends show up.

I smile at all of them and I get pulled into so many hugs from everyone except Toshiro who refuses to give hugs but he did say he was worried like the others which for him works for me.

When the council walks in seconds later Old Man Yama says, "You can take her blind fold off."

I bow and do what I was told. She looked shocked when she saw so many people standing around.

"This is the Shinigami of this generation and the council the original Shinigami. They've been around a lot longer than the Espadas which a more powerful form of the Hollows."

The council nods and Old Man Yama speaks, "You are here about the espadas that are in danger am I correct?"

I nod and he keeps talking, "I believe you were right to ask us to save the ones that are only there to protect the ones that they love, but Orihime you understand that in doing this you are about to piss of one of the most powerful men in Kanakura Town?"

"I know that but I want them to be free to make their own choices at how they'll live their lives not for them to be told what to do and how to do it."

I stand my ground and surprise everyone by keeping eye contact with Yama.

He smiles slightly and nods, "Fine Gin had told us where they do meetings and keep people we'll go there and see if any of them are there. Since you are not a true member of the Shinigami the two fo you go to Orihime's place and we'll have Kukchi watch after the two of you."

I nod and pull Melody with me to the Kukchi's car.

When we reach his house I simply sigh and pull Mel-chan with me inside the house, "We'll be in Rukia's entertainment room."

He nods and leans against the wall silent as ever.

"I'm sorry you have to watch us Kukchi-san," I give him a slight bow in respect.

Melody starts laughing, "Wow he reminds me of my brother except his eyes are that cold."

"His wife was Rukia's older sister but she died a long and painful death because she had cancer. He had to watch the woman he loved die in agony. Ever since then he's been silent and keeps to himself."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I told you I'm in a lot of app and college courses which are too easy so I spend my time with computers. I'm not as stupid as I let people believe I am."

"A lot like Nel-chan."

I nod and sit down on the couch and Mel follows my course of action.

We sit there for what seems like hours and all the girls of the shinigami come into the room and watch a movie with us as a few at a time until they are all done go take a shower and get ready for the dance.

I look down at my hands remembering Ulquiorra's words asking me to go to the dance. I pull my knees up to my chest and start to cry worrying about Ulquiorra for the tenth time since we got here.

Rukia, Tatsuki, and Momo grab my hands and push me into the bathroom, "take a shower," they yell at me.

I hear them do the same thing to Melody so we just so as we are told but they grab our clothes and switch them with beautiful dresses.

I sigh and put on the dress, over a tank top, that shows off my curves, but not my bust. I look around for leggings but I can't find any. It's not like I need them but when we get back I know that we'll just take the dresses off and watch movies.

I walk out of the room to show off the light blue dress well wearing my hair pins and my heart locket that I haven't been able to open since the accident, but I still never took it off.

"Does anyone have leggings?"

"Why do you want leggings you can just worry about that?"

I look away and touch my upper thighs, but I don't cry like I told myself I around seven weeks that I'd never do again.

Melody I know heard that when she ran up to me and hugged me, "You idiots she doesn't want anyone to see her scars on accident when we get back."

Melody starts to stroke my hair and sing a song that her mother used to calm me down.

"How did you do that? We can never do that," I hear Tatsuki yell.

Melody snorts and looks at her well hugging my head and stroking my hair still, "I'm her childhood friend but after a car accident we lost each other. "

I nod not looking at my friend. I play with the locket around my neck.

I pull myself up and look at them, "I'm not going to the dance. I'm going home and just watch a few action movies."

Rukia grabs my hand, "Come on Orihime you never go with us when we goes to these things just go tonight and I promise you'll love it if not you and Melody can leave."

I look at Mel and she nods, "Fine."

Rangiku walks in the room with leggings and hands them to me.

I walk into the bathroom to put them on and watch as I slowly cover my scars.

We walk into the school and see all kinds of people dancing with their friends and boyfriends/girlfriends.

I sigh and sit by the wall closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I hear people whisper about the mysterious hot guys walking in with the Shinigami.

I ignore them until someone touches the locket around my neck and a velvet voice, "I see you still wear the locket like I thought."

I open my eyes to end up looking straight into Ulquiorra's shining eyes and to see a smile on his lips.

I smile up at him and jump into his arms, "Oh my god your all right!"

"Ow that hurts," I hear him say so I pull away.

"I'm sorry you must have a few bruises at the least," my eyes start to tear up, "I'm sorry."

He laughs, "Don't be Aizen and a few of the espadas are going away for life and I get to be with the one I love."

I smile and kiss him, "You owe me a dance and a date."

"As you wish my lady," he says as he backs away and gives me a bow.

"Oh I'm not a princess," I say well laughing and taking his hand.

He smiles at me again bringing my hand to his lips and kiss my hand, "Not true you are my princess."

I smile as he slowly leads me to the dance floor. We must have danced for over half the time at least until Tatsuki pulls me away smiling about something and Mel pulls Ulquiorra away.

The principal walks up on stage and smiles, "We are so proud to know that we have such a turn out tonight."

I look around to see Grim with Nel, Stark with his girlfriend, and Harribel and her friends alive and well.

Melody is smiling evilly over across the room.

"The winners of the king and queen are," he opens the envelope and his eyes widen, "Inoue Orihime and for the first time someone outside of our school wins the king place Ceifer Ulquiorra."

I numbly walk up the stage steps as does Ulquiorra who I notice is wearing make-up to hide his scars.

We let them place the crowns on our heads, "Alright now it's time for the king and queens first dance of the night."

Ulquiorra looks at me and smiles holding out his hand and whispers, "My queen if I can have this dance."

I laugh and take his hand, "you may," I whisper to him.

When we start to dance around the circle that was created he whispers in my ear, "I guess I can't call you my princess, but my lovely queen."

I smile brightly at him and we finish the dance. When we stop I notice wide eyes.

I roll my eyes as a new song starts another slow one we start dancing again everyone seems to snap out of their trance and start to dance as well.

I smile up at Ulquiorra and give him a kiss on the lips, "thank you for everything."

He looks me in the eyes and I see all the emotions that he's been holding for a long time, "No thank you for everything Orihime. You gave me back my heart even though it's only for you."

It's been a few days since the dance and I laugh as I walk around with Ulquiorra and his sister is with Shusei on a date.

We walk past a carnival and I smile, "Wow a carnival Ulquiorra lets go please."

I give him my best adorable eyes that use to make him cave just like what my tears use to do.

He sighs and lets me drag him into the carnival.

My phone goes off, "Hello."

"I see you like the carnival as well."

I freeze in place as I listen to Nnoitora laugh, "you seem to have the Ice Prince smiling like a love stricken fool."

I hang up and call Gin, "Nnoitora escaped didn't he?" I whisper into the phone to make sure that Ulquiorra doesn't hear me.

"Yes, he did how do you know that?"

"He called me."

"Where are you Orihime?"

"At the carnival."

"Alright I'm coming just don't do anything stupid."

"No, promises just hurry."

I pull Ulquiorra around the park and soon I forget that a psychopath is watching us.

We go on a few rides and did a few games then Ulquiorra see the horror house. He pulls me to it and I laugh a little even though I'm scare. He use to do the same thing as a kid except he was pulling me and his sister. I use to hog him because I'd be so scared. His sister almost always broke his hand.

We make it half way through when I feel something stab me making me scream out in pain.

Ulquiorra holds onto me as he turns around to meet the person I like to call the beetle.

"Nnoitora what are you doing here?'

"Well I snuck out of the little place they're holding us and I wanted a little revenge against you and your girl. The thing is I know you wouldn't mind if you died and your girlfriend didn't and she doesn't' want to die because than you'd be broken inside. So I thought the later was the better choice."

He goes to stab me again but we hear a two gunshots making the knife go flying through his hand.

When he falls down holding his leg and hand or trying to I smile but fall down.

I look to see that knife hit my wrist cutting it in the artery.

Ulquiorra falls down to catch me and when he sees how much I'm bleeding he takes off his shirt and rips it up wrapping up my wrist as best as he can he puts the rest of the shirt over my stab wound to my stomach.

I smiles at him and touch his face, "Sorry Ulquiorra but it doesn't' hurt that much anymore."

I see something surprising Ulquiorra is crying and when he speaks his voice starts to crack, "Orihime you're going to be fine. Right Gin?"

Gin didn't' answer because he was too busy talking in his walkie-talkie about getting an ambulance and two stretchers.

When he's done talking into it he nods at Ulquiorra, "She's going to be fine just keep pressure on her stomach."

I hear yell some where close to where and before I pass out I see a guy in an EMT uniform running over to me.

I go in and out for a while at first I open my eyes slightly well we're in the ambulance to see Ulquiorra covered in my blood looking like a stone statue. I reached out and my hand was able to reach him and when he saw my hand he stood up and stood by me and held onto my hand. Shortly after I passed out.

I wake up a few times on the way there and when I'm in surgery.

Its completely dark and there's nothing here except a few people sitting in the middle of an empty almost black looking plain. I walk over to them and see three people I thought I'd never see again and a man I didn't know but I did.

I stare at my mother, Miya, my brother Sora, Ulquiorra and Melody's mother Sandra, and the mystery man.

My mother smiles at me, "Hello darling."

She's still wearing the clothes that she wore the day she died, her red hair isn't messy anymore but straight just like mine, and her grey eyes aren't cloudy anymore from the medication they had her on but tears are still shining deep in them ,though.

My brother hugs me, "Hime-chan."

He's wearing his business suit that he wore the day he died, his black hair is the same as I last recall, and his grey eyes are shining with tears like everyone else.

"Hime-chan," Ulquiorra's mother hugs me.

She's wearing the white summer dress that she was wearing that day her black hair is ties up in a ponytail and her dark emerald eyes are shining with tears.

The mystery man smiles sadly at me, "Hi Hime-chan you may not remember me but I'm your father."

I gasp as I look closely at the man to see that he has Sora's black hair and the grey eyes with brown sprinkled in them like my own.

"Daddy," he nods and I would have fallen down crying but Sora didn't let me.

They asked me about has happened since I last saw Sora so I told them. When Sandra asked me how her family was I told her everything that had happened to them and I didn't' try to sugar code it I told her everything and left nothing out.

I don't know how long we talked but I started to hear a voice say my name.

After a while I recognize that voice as Ulquiorra.

"Orihime please come back to me," I hear the strain in his voice.

"Ulquiorra!" I shout his name, "Ulquiorra where are you? What do you mean come back to you?"

I look at my family and Sandra, "What does he mean?"

"You have a choice Orihime you can wake up and be with Ulquiorra or give up and die where you can stay here and be lonely for the rest of time?"

"I want to be with Ulquiorra I love him."

They smile and walk up to me and hug me whispering, "We'll miss you."

Before I can ask what they meant I feel something almost like a vacuum take me away from their safe hold.

I slowly open my eyes to see a full white room and tan furniture. I my limbs feel so heavy, but I still feel someone holding onto my hand whispering.

I look over to see Ulquiorra and I catch him say, "please don't let her die. I don't' know if I can take losing her again. I love her."

It then hits me that I never told Ulquiorra I loved him back I always said I like you.

I squeeze his hand and he squeezes it back, "Ulquiorra are you crying?"

My voice is slow and quiet but he heard me and his head snapped up.

I studied his eyes that are purple and baggy under them telling me he barely slept not counting they're a little puffy from crying.

I move my hand slowly to his face down his tears looking scars and whisper, "No more tears."

He nods and his sister walks into the room with food that she drops when she sees me awake. She jumps over and wraps her arms around me and I don't' feel pain like I would for a newly stabbed body just a tiny dull ache.

"Hime-chan you're wake," she lets me go and jumps up, "I'm going to tell the doctor and call everyone."

She runs out of the room like hell was on her heels.

I laugh and the ache only increases a little bit, "Ulquiorra why do you look so tired it must have been just a day right…?

He shakes his head, "No, you were asleep for a month and a half Orihime."

I start to cry, "I'm so sorry." I lean over and hug him, "I'm so sorry Ulquiorra. I love you."

He hugs me back a little steelier than he did before but I guess I can understand. He pulls back and gives some a quick kiss that tells me he missed me a lot.

After I talked to the hospital and my friends visited Ulquiorra slowly got up but I grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave me."

"I can't I was lucky they let me before."

I shake my head and when the nurse comes in to tell us I know she overheard us, "Ulquiorra-san you can stay as long as you let her sleep and you catch some sleep yourself."

He nods and when the nurse leaves I scoot over and he climbs in on the sheets with me and holds onto me.

Before we fall asleep I tell him what happened well I slept and he tells me what happened well I was in a coma.

We woke up late into the afternoon to find our friends standing at the door with open mouths. I look over to see Ulquiorra resting his head on mine smiling.

I laugh and slip my arms around him and Ulquiorra tightens his hold.

I look at them and whisper, "Be quiet guys he needs his sleep."

They nod and Melody comes in with Shusei, "We know he wouldn't leave your side, but he would go to school a few times just for he won't get kicked out of the hospital by annoyed nurses. He was very blunt with his answers to their questions and a little rude."

I smile and whisper, "That's my Ulqui."

I move my hands so I play with my locket. After a while it opens and I see a piece of paper inside it.

Confusing me when I open the paper it's a picture of my parents on the bottom there's a little note that read, 'Happy Birthday Orihime. Your love is a lot like what your mother and father had together. I hope you can see how happy they were together. Your father was a lot like Ulquiorra only his brother and your mother could make him feel the way he did. Shortly after your brother and yourself was born it was the same way.'

I start to cry and I catch a pale hand wipe away my tears.

I look behind me to see Ulquiorra looking at me. I smile at him and show him the picture of my parents.

"My mother is correct on this Orihime."

I nod into his chest and hug him. I put the paper on the table and listen to my friends jabber.

I finally get released from the hospital after three days of waking up. I have physical therapy twice a week to make sure that my limbs will be strong again.

Ulquiorra walks into my room with a not-so-rare-for-me-to-see-smile on his face, "Good morning Orihime are you excited?"

I nod as I throw the rest of my things in my bag.

When I pull the bag up Ulquiorra takes it from me and he carries it all the way to my place.

When we reach my place there's a few boxes laying around telling me Ulquiorra did what I told him to do.

"You went into the attic for me."

"Yup and I pulled out all the albums and any other picture that was in them."

I smile at him and give him a kiss, "what would I do without you?"

"Hopefully we don't have to find out."

He kisses me again but we break up when we hear, "Eww look I don't need to see my brother practically making-out with my best friend."

I laugh as Ulquiorra and I blush a little bit.  
>This is a perfect ending for one story and a wonderful beginning.<p> 


	10. abyss

_**Abyss Or No Abyss**_

_**Pyro: I know the name is a bit odd but hey I read hamlet and started to write this right after I read to be or not to be**_

"Ok Class I want you all to come up here and read the poems that you wrote for your assignment. First up is Inoue Orihime."

Orihime walks up to the front of the room with her hair hanging in her face making her look a lot older. When she goes up front of the room she sighs and tries to calm herself down. She's about to go up front of the room and practically tell her friends that she still misses her captor.

"Do you ever feel like you're falling in the dark?

I feel like that right now.

I feel like I'm falling into a deep abyss.

For some reason after he had died I started to feel like this.

Even though he was cruel and never understood what I feel I for him.

He was my prison guard yet unlike the others he was somehow kind.

He protected me more than anyone.

It was odd if I think about it sometimes

He made sure I ate and I was healthy

He was curious like a good for nothing cat

But his mood reminded me more of a bat.

He made me think about things

And for him I did the same.

He disappeared into his own abyss in a puff of ash

As I'm left alone looking at my hand."

Orihime stops reading her poem to the class and walks back to her seat her friends are sitting in theirs with their mouths gaping open.

She simply rolls her eyes and ignores them it's not like it matters what they have to say since he's already dead and left her in her abyss.

"Yes school is over," Orihime shouts to herself as she runs to her house to get away from her friends.

When she reaches her house she leans against the door where she starts to cry.

"I'm just going to bed as soon as possible," she slips back up and changes going straight to bed.

Orihime is wearing a flowing white dress that fit her better than the one she wore when she was in Los Nochas. She started to walk around a beautiful place filled with flowers. She looked around and saw something that looked almost like an abyss like her poem.

"Woman," she heard his voice, but she didn't' know where it was coming from.

She looked at the one place he could be, "Ulquiorra are you in there?"

"No," I look around but I feel someone shaking me awake before I can look more closely.

Orihime's eyes snap open to see a person that must be her new neighbor, "Hi umm… You were screaming and everything and wouldn't open your door so I got a bit worried."

The tired redhead looks up to see a boy with black hair and green eyes much like Ulquiorra's, "uh sorry I guess I was sleep talking…"

He smiles sweetly, "hey how about we go into the kitchen so I can make you some hot chocolate and you tell me about the dream?"

Orihime thinks it over and sighs, "Ok I guess I will."

So they sit there and Orihime starts talking, "I had this friend he died right in front of me a few months ago and my other friends didn't understand him they thought he'd try to hurt me. When he died I didn't have anyone to talk to and all they did was say something negative about him whenever he's brought up in a conversation. I don't have anyone to lean on my friends think I should be glad that he's out of my life, but for some reason I feel a lot more lonely than I did before."

"You probably loved him either as a lover or a brother either way losing people that you love is a hard thing to deal with."

Orihime starts wiping her eyes as she walks around the table and hugs her new neighbor that had moved into the apartment next to hers just the day before. Even though she felt better she was still crying.

"would you feel better if I told you a story called the abyss?"

The upset girl nods her head into his chest. He sits down with her in his arms and starts telling her a story,

"It all started a long time ago when humans first started to appear on the earth there was a human girl named Ume and a demi-god named Osamu.They had first met everyone believed that Osami was a horrible monster but in truth he just was to hot headed. He was afraid to have people close to him even his family. He didn't matter to anyone and that's how he liked it. He was a secret son of Amaterasu born from a sun ray that had fallen to the earth. He had golden hair and blue eyes to match where he had fallen from. Ume was surprised the least when she met him and stayed around him for a while that he wasn't a monster with no heart like they believed. He had the power to protect and heal but no one would let him close to him.

As years went by Ume was shunned by everyone from being close to Osami but she didn't care, but one day a group of people that worked for her father showed up and wanted to take Ume away from Osami but she couldn't let them take him away so she protected him. She was mortally wounded and she just smiled at Osami as she died but he couldn't have that so he healed her with his powers as he had shielded them from the onslaught from the villagers. He wasted a lot of energy so when one of the villagers went to kill him they succeeded and Osami turned to ash leaving Ume alone. Before the ash was swept away she could have sworn someone had wiped away her tears and whispered something, 'I love you.' Then the ash was gone.

Ume knew everything about Osami from spending time with him so she went to Amaterasu's temple every day and prayed. Ume wouldn't eat or sleep most people were amazed she could make the trip She did it for she can pray to see Osami again.

One spring day as the plum blossoms bloomed around the temple with the cherry blossoms a beautiful woman that looked like she could be a noble went over to Ume as she cried over the person she loved more than anything and she didn't' even get to tell him. The woman smiled at her sweetly and asked her what was wrong and convinced Ume to tell her what was on her mind. The noble looking woman only laughed a little and legend says that she said something like, 'Poor dear don't worry you'll see your love soon and he knows how you feel already and he loves you.' As she walked away Ume called out to the older woman and asked her how she would know and who was she. She told her name and who she was. The noble looking woman was Amaterasu Osami's mother. Before she can bow or anything she was asked how she felt without Osami and the girl said to the goddess, 'I feel as if I'm standing in front of an abyss that slowly taking everything away from me before it claims me as its next victim.' The goddess nodded and handed the girl a golden comb with a orchid on it saying it was a simple present that was hers when she was much younger and she wanted the girl that her son loved to have it.

It seemed ot be years later when it was only a few months when a boy with golden hair and blue eyes was being beaten by the villagers for no reason. Ume saved him and looked surprised when she saw his face he looked like her lost love Osami. The boy was wearing noble clothing which people in her village hate more than they hated her demi-god love. He touched her face and smiled as he said, I found you again Ume.' She looked surprised, 'Osami?' as she cried when he nodded and hugged her to his chest. The goddess loves all her children and she knew she had years to make up to help her special son."

The boy ended his story and Orihime looked as if she was going to start crying again so he brought her into a hug.

"That's so sad yet so happy they found each other again, but I don't know what that has to deal with how I feel?"

"Orihime it just doesn't have to deal with finding your loved one again, but you can find love again that is why I told you the story. Orihime everyone deserves another chance at love and if that fails than another you should never give up on love. Now there's a festival tomorrow and you look like you need to get out of you emo bubble.'

The said red head smacks his shoulder and laughs, "Fine."

The black haired boy nods his head, "Good now lets go to our respecting rooms and get some sleep."

The boys goes to leave when he hears Orihime calls out to him, "what's your name, "Yukio Yasuhiro."

"well its nice to meet you Yasuhiro-san."

The said boy shakes his head, "No, you can just call me Yukio."

Orihime blushes but she still smiles, "Oh I forgot what's the festival celebrating?"

"It's a festival in Amaterasu's honor."

Orihime nods and smiles a real smile at what seems to be a new friend, "Thank you Yukio."

He nodded and kisses Orihime's forehead like only once Ulquiorra did when he thought she was asleep, "Of course Orihime-san I hope we can be friends. Have a goodnights rest. If you need me I think you can just hit your wall."

Orihime laughs at him and gives him a quick hug than slowly shuts the door as he walks out, "Goodnight Yukio."

When the door was completely shut Orihime hit her head against the door and sigh, 'He reminds me of him, but he's so perfectly controlled emotions when he shows them. They're not fake either. I think I'm already crushing on Yukio.'

When the morning sun reached Orihime's window it shined through reflecting off her fiery hair waking her up. She smiles when she heard the birds. She started to hum and sway as she turns on a little bit of classical music quietly making sure she wouldn't wake up her neighbor if he's not already up.

When someone started to knock on her door she ran to it to see her friends standing there like fools, "Orihime."

She shut the door on them, "sorry I'm not dressed to see anyone."

She ran into her room grabbing a pair of pants throwing them on and grabbed a random braw and shit to put on. When she was done she quickly combed her hair.

She walked to her door to see her friends glaring at her new neighbor and friend.

"Yukio," Orihime yelled and hugged him, "Yukio why are you over here so early I thought you would be here later?"

"I was going to but your friends here were being loud. So I came out to tell them to quiet down and ever since I walked out my door they've been glaring at me."

She looked at her friends and glared something she never did to them, "How dare you guys Yukio is the sweetest person ever,' and like a mother would to her young, "Now all of you get in here if you came to visit."

Yukio looked at them and said, "they don't seem happy to see me."

"Maybe because you look a little like my old now dead crush Ulquiorra. He had black hair and green eyes and whenever they see someone with those features they get all protective."

"Is that why you're friends with me?"

Orihime gasped, "No, "that's not the reason why I became friends with you Yukio. I became friends with you because you are caring and fun to be around. I thought if hanging out with someone just that once and I feel safe around them and happy than I want them to be my friend."

A hollow screeched from behind Yukio when he looked back he gasped, "Oh no not again."

Orihime sighed and yelled, "Shouten Kissun I reject."

A small black haired fairy shot out of her hair pin and hit the hollow square on.

"Yukio! Yukio where are you."

"why does this keep happening to me? I've got to be crazy but wait did you just…"

Orihime looked at him and sighed, "You could see that thing?"

Yukio nodded, "yeah what was it?"

I sigh and pull him into my house and tell him to sit. I make some hot chocolate even thought its hot outside and hand it to him. He accepts it and looks behind me, "Can they see.. Hollows?"

I look at my friends and nod, "Yeah they see hollows. So tell me how long have you seen them?"

"I've seen them since I was a kid in Europe. But it got worse a few months ago. I had this weird dream and when I woke up I felt more whole than I did before. I was more in control of my emotions…"

Yukio kept talking about how long he's seen hollows and how he's been able to survive.

When he was done Orihime explained what she knew about hollows and even the types of hollows and their level of power. She skipped the arrancars because she'd have to explain about her love.

Orihime stopped talking and gauged his reaction.

Rukia walked over and sighed when she got off her phone, "Rangiku and Toshiro are coming here to check out a new amount of spiritual pressure."

The red head sighed, "No need Rukia meet Yukio Yasuhiro he can see hollows and from what I'm sensing from him he has strong spiritual pressure and even more potentional," I look at Yukio and he moved and sat in front of the TV, "I think he was part of Ulquiorra's other half.'

Rukia looked confused, "what do you mean other half Orihime?"

"I mean I've read in Kisuke's notes one time that sometimes when a person dies a piece of them can stay behind if the person pushes it far away from them. That's what I think Ulquiorra was. A piece of a missing person that was no longer around…"

Orihime goes on and on about it and soon Rukia starts to understand, 'So what your saying is that he's Ulquiorra and another piece of his soul put together and you get a weird mixture of someone a bit cowardly and scared with someone who's like well Ulquiorra."

Orihime nods and tell her something, "Yeah but I don't want him to be shunned because of a person that he never was."

She looks at her friend and sighs, "Fine by me and I know you can talk at least everyone but Ichigo into letting him in."

The curvy teen started to tell her friends the situation and like Rukia said everyone accepted it and Ichigo was a pain but after yelling from Orihime and Rukia Ichigo let it go.

When they were done Yukio was on the ground gasping for air. Orihime sensed something like a chain around Yukio's neck and ran over to see a chain running through her floor and wrapped around Yukio's neck.

Orihime tried to unwrap it and when she heard a familiar voice everyone froze, "why hello there princess."

She looked to see Grimmjow standing there with a smile, "And look its Emo King."

Orihime freezes and the others either summon up their power or jump out of their body

Rukia runs over and is able to cut the chain around Yukio's neck.

"Yukio! Yukio are you alright?"

Yukio spots a knife sitting on the table next to a plate and threw it at the blue haired espada surprising everyone when it went through his head and killed him on the spot.

"How did you do that? The only person I know that would be able to catch Grimmjow off guard like that would be Ulquiorra."

He grabs his head and starts to scream in pain. It surprised everyone and made Orihime jump almost a foot into the air.

Ichigo laughed, "Never thought I'd see that look on his face," he whispered but everyone close to him heard and hit him in the back of the head.

Orihime did the one thing that she knew how to do, "Yukio! Shouten Kissin."

The shield went around Yukio and he stopped thrashing and screaming but Orihime could still feel his pain.

She sighed and when the pain went away a little bit later she release her Shun Shun Shika.

She fall back and out of all the people in the room it was the one that had just woke up from his pain infested memories.

She looked up at him and smiled catching the boy off guard.

She touched his face and checked his eyes for any inch of pain that could be hiding in them, but for once there wasn't.

"Yukio what happened?"

He looked away ashamed of something?"

When he finally answered he caught everyone off guard, "How can you look at me like that? I'm him and he's me. I'm a monster."

Orihime laughed and pulled him into a hug, "you remember being him?"

"I remember everything about myself when I was alive before."

The young woman holding him smiled at him, "so you remember what you did and who you were?"

He nods and let her hug him stroking hi hair. He felt safe in her arms like this.

Everyone was shocked, "Hey guys I'll just meet you at the festival it seems Yukio needs to calm down."

Ichigo practically tells at his friend "You freaking insane if you think we're going to leave you with him."

She sighs and smiles at her friend creeping them out for some reason, "I'm stronger than him Ichigo but if you don't believe me let me show you a new trick I learned well I was there as a prisoner."

Somehow that had everyone leave making her feel a bit freer.

Orihime turns around when she hears him say, "They still think you're some little girl that needs to be protected. In truth I've never seen such a strong woman."

She blushed but asked, "how did you remember?"

"I practically died and when I was almost dead I heard a voice that sounded like mine but there was sadness and anger laced in it. It said that the same thing can't happen again. I didn't understand but I thought what the heck whatever you say. When the chain was cut from my throat I was already going to die. When I accepted that I saw someone that looked like me except he had a hole in his chest, a bone fragment on his head, paler than white skin, and cold eyes that pierced through me.

I asked him who he was he scowled at me and went, 'You are me and I'm you. If you want the power to stay with the Onna then take my hand.' I was afraid but when I heard you scream my name when the chain was away you were asking if I was alright I could barely understand what you were saying all I heard was his words so when I saw him flash before me again I took his hand and said, 'Help me'

It was almost like he took over my body. I felt my hand grab the knife but I didn't even remember why I would grab it. When I put spiritual pressure into the knife and hit him in the head I was surprised.

When that was over I heard him whisper, 'You need to remember who you are on without the heart.' I didn't understand until I saw my memories or what were his memories. I never thought I could be so cruel to someone.

I never understood why I moved to Kankura Town, but after looking at this Ulquiorra's memories I can see why I'd want to move here."

Orihime looked at him confused, "Why would Ulquiorra would want to move here?" Orihime looked down and whispered, "He hated us even me."

Yukio snorts, "Is that what you believe Orihime. Ulquiorra hated your friends. He hated Ichigo the most because he seemed to have your heart. He could never hate you. We could never hate you."

Orihime still doesn't look up still depressed, "You and him could never love me, though," her voice cracked and he knew she was crying.

He pulled her against his chest and when she refused to look at him he slipped a finger under her chin and makes her look at him, "we love you from the second you slapped Ulquiorra."

She smiles at him. He leans down and gives her a sweet and short kiss.

"Now Orihime go get dressed we're going to the festival.'

Orihime jumps up but stops for a second to have him look back at her, "You know I love Ulquiorra and since you are two of the same I know I'll love you just as much."

Yukio smiles as he pushed Orihime into her room, "Now I want you dressed on the count of five or I'll take you out on whatever you got on."

Orihime grabbed her kimono and throwing it on and she almost had her obi completely on when Yukio/Ulquiorra walked into the room.

When he saw this he quickly tied her obi for her and waited for her to put on shows well he simple slipped on his military looking jacket.

They made it to the shrine on time to see Tatsuki throw Ichigo down the stairs something that isn't very rare.

The black haired man took Orihime's hand and took her up the stairs to the shrine.

It seemed like hours of games and food. About everyone left except Tatsuki, Orihime, Yukio, and Chad.

Chad and Tatsuki were about to leave when Tatsuki turns around and looks straight at her friends new green eyes and black haired boyfriend, "don't you dare think of hurting Orihime or else I'll be the one to kill you."

"I never plan to hurt Orihime because I love her Tatsuki. We knew each other way back."

"Yeah when you were crazy killer hollow," Tatsuki yells in Yukio's face.

Orihime pales and looks at her friend, "You remember what happened…?"

"Of course I do Orihime," Tatsuki tries to look at her friend softly but Orihime had a different idea.

She glares at her and screams, "You don't know anything about him and you stand here and act like you do. I love him and I trust him that should be good enough for you."

Tatsuki looks away ashamed and looks at the black haired and green eyes boy, "I'm sorry but you can understand why I don't really trust you?"

"Of course I understand why you wouldn't trust half of me since Ulquiorra's soul make up maybe half of my soul. Still I know that if I was me or him I would never harm Orihime."

Her friends give him a look but he shrugs it off and smile, "I love her that's all you need to know."

A few of Orihime's friends awed and watch as Yukio pulled Orihime under a tree to watch the fireworks.

When the fireworks started to go off everyone saw a shadow of the two sharing a simple kiss.


End file.
